wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
List of crossover characters
This is a list of crossover characters, which shows all individuals who have interacted with the world, characters, etc. of the Wander Over Yonder series but originate from other series.' ''Phineas and Ferb Perry the Platypus Perry the Platypus}} on the Phineas and Ferb wiki Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas Flynn's and Ferb Fletcher's pet platypus, who leads a life as a double agent for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym (O.W.C.A.). He appeared in Villains Unite!. Major Monogram Francis Monogram}} on the Phineas and Ferb wiki Major Francis Monogram is a commanding officer for the O.W.C.A. and Agent P's superior, who often transmits messages via high-tech communication devices. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Dr. Doofenshmirtz Heinz Doofenshmirtz}} on the Phineas and Ferb wiki Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, commonly referred to as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or simply Doof, is an evil scientist and the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He constantly tries to take over the Tri-State Area with various "inators," though he is always stopped by his archrival, Perry the Platypus/Agent P. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Norm Norm}} on the Phineas and Ferb wiki The Doofenshmirtz Normbot-inator, typically shortened to Norm, is an enormous humanoid robot built by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to aid in his fight against Agent P. He appeared in Villains Unite!. ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' Randy Cunningham Randy Cunningham}} on the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja wiki Randy Cunningham is the titular protagonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, a freshman at Norrisville High chosen to be the school's guardian, the Norrisville Ninja. He frequently crosses paths with The Sorcerer and his ally, "gazillionaire" Hannibal McFist. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Hannibal McFist McFist}} on the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja wiki Hannibal McFist, typically called McFist, is an uber-wealthy businessman in Norrisville and the C.E.O. of McFist Industries. While the general public sees him as benevolent, he has made a secret pact with an evil sorcerer to defeat the Norrisville Ninja, in exchange for great power, and serves as the series' secondary antagonist. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Psycho-Bot Psycho-Bot}} on the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja wiki Psycho-Bot is a large, scorpion-like robot invented by Willem Viceroy to aid McFist's pursuit of the Norrisville Ninja. It appeared in Villains Unite!. ''Gravity Falls'' Dipper Pines Dipper Pines}} on the Gravity Falls wiki Dipper Pines is the slightly younger twin brother of Mabel Pines who is staying at the Mystery Shack with his "grunkle" Stan Pines for summer while also trying to discover the biggest mysteries of Gravity Falls. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Mabel Pines Mabel Pines}} on the Gravity Falls wiki Mabel Pines is the older twin sister of Dipper Pines who, like her brother, is staying at the Mystery Shack with her and Dipper's Grunkle Stan, and she sometimes helps him with his investigations. She appeared in Villains Unite!. Gideon Gleeful Gideon Gleeful}} on the Gravity Falls wiki Gideon Gleeful is a supposedly psychic child who has a crush on Mabel, is the archenemy of Dipper Pines and is also trying to find a secret hidden in the Mystery Shack. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Bill Cipher Bill Cipher}} on the Gravity Falls wiki Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who has collaborated with Gideon before and who has big plans for the city of Gravity Falls. He appeared in Villains Unite!, where he was the final boss. Category:Characters Category:Lists